1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and wireless terminal for conveying an emotion to another party while in video telephone mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a wireless terminal where an emoticon representing an emotion can be transmitted to another party while performing video communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, wireless mobile phones have been developed so as to have a structure which enables high-speed data transmission in addition to conventional voice communication. Namely, mobile communications networks, according to IMT 2000 specifications, may facilitate high-speed data communication in addition to voice communication with a wireless mobile terminal. The data transmitted through the wireless terminal in data communication may include packet data and video data. Wireless terminals have also been provided with a camera and video receiver to add a video displaying function, so that it may display or transmit moving or still pictures taken by the camera, and display received video signals.
Thus, a wireless terminal having video communication function enables the user to transmit and receive video data together with audio data. If such a wireless terminal with video communication function is provided with means for transmitting an emoticon representing an emotion to another party, the video communication will become far more vivid and friendly. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of conveying an emotion on a wireless terminal.